Dragon Track
Races You can only race at the ten times per day. There are both common and uncommon elements to the tracks. The common elements are the ones that appear the most, while uncommon elements have an extra element added into the particular track. If your dragon's elements match the track, it will run or fly faster in those areas. Please be aware that a stretch of sand is not an earth element section, this is a neutral section of track that has no element. *If you do not own a recommended dragon, use one with at least two elements that match the track (for example the Love Dragon, or the Tree Dragon for Cherry Road). Using any epic or gemstone dragon is also a good alternative. Also do not choose a dragon that has an opposite element (for example on Dramoria, the Brass Dragon will be slower than the Iron Dragon because the Brass Dragon has the fire element). If you do the tutorial the event will change; if you are first, second or third. *For "Year of the Dragon", the Terradiem Dragon is a good substitute for the Panlong Dragon because it matches 3 of the 4 common elements. Salamander Dragon and Coral Dragon are good too, since they match 2 elements and aren't opposites to the other 2. *Kairos and Gaia are the only dragons that cannot race as they are Legendary Dragons. *The epic, galaxy, gemstone, and crystalline dragons have a relatively consistent fast speed in all different races. **Accordingly, these dragons will only be competing against other epic, galaxy, gemstone or crystalline dragons. *The track selected for the tutorial is always "Marshlands". *Note that if it says "Track cleaning in progress", you have to wait a few seconds before you can play again. *If your dragon places worse than third, the race event will not change. *The starting line is counted as one of the yellow lines that give speed boosts, so if you tap at the moment when the number one nearly goes away it is possible to get an initial speed boost. *When tapping the yellow line that gives boosts, one of four words will appear on the top of your screen depending on how the timing was when pressing the line. The four words are: "Perfect", "Great", "Good", and "Okay". Rewards ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ New New - Old Old ---- / 1,000 / 4,000 / 5,000 / 850 & 66,000 / 3,000 & 100,000 / 3,000 & 24,000,000 *77,000 / 82,500 / 88,000 / 93,500 / 125,000 / 150,000 / 50,750 & 6,000,000 / 74,050 & 6,000,000 / 51,575 & 6,000,000 / 72,750 & 6,000,000 / 50,625 & 6,000,000 / 71,000 & 6,000,000 / 82,500 & 6,000,000 / 70,125 & 6,000,000 / 60,500 & 6,000,000 / 51,500 & 6,000,000 / 60,250 & 6,000,000 / 90,000 & 24,000,000 *1 / 2 As of June 27, 2013, the reward process was redesigned to introduce a "Treasure Chest" upon successful completion of a race. *The message that appears on the results screen changed from "Spin the Wheel" to "Claim your prize". *Up to November 16, 2013, magic could also be earned upon successful completion of a race. NewRacetrackEnd.png|New Treasure Chest Reward Gold box.png|Gold Chest Silver box.png|Silver Chest Bronze box.png|Bronze Chest FragmentRewardMessageCardDragonTrack.jpg|Fragment Reward Message Card DuplicateLegendaryFragmentFromDragonTrackMessageCard.jpg|Duplicate Legendary Fragment from Dragon Track Message Card }}}||var1}} 150,000, experience depending on your level, or 5,000. *At the maxe level, experience rewards are removed from the wheel. **If the max level is reached as a result of the race (during the spin of the last race that takes the player to the max level) the player will only be rewarded the amount of experience needed to reach the max level. *You can scroll slowly through the wheel at the end of the race (when won) to see the options that the wheel has before making your big spin. **Until November 20, 2012, the wheel always ended six spaces from where it started. This was changed so that the result is more random and cannot be determined until completion. Bronze_Wheel.png|Bronze wheel results Silver_Wheel.png|Silver wheel results IMG_0209.PNG|Gold wheel results Gold artifacts.jpg|Gold wheel with artifacts Artifcts wheel.jpeg|Silver wheel with artifacts Bronz artifacts.jpg|Bronze wheel with artifacts File:Bonus_Spin.png|Bonus Spin wheel results }}}|var2}} Dragon Behaviors *When dragons successfully perform a speed boost, the dragons emit exhaust that, for some dragons, is identical to the elemental breath of their primary element. Exceptions include the Sun Dragon (emits exhaust that matches Lightning Dragon's breath), and the Moon Dragon (emits exhaust that matches Cold Dragon's breath). *The dragon at the top of the racetrack may frequently be the ideal dragon for that specific course. For example, in the "Blast Furnace" track, the dragon will always be either the Forge Dragon or the Brass Dragon; this does not apply when you select an epic dragon. *The dragons you race against are always ones you can possibly have at the level your park is. For example, if you are level 16, you cannot race in the tracks "Dramoria" and "Blast Furnace", as well as not being able to race against the Metal Dragon or a metal hybrid dragon. **The dragons at the top will almost always finish first out of the five opponents. **The dragons second from the top and second from the bottom will usually have one of the elements suited for the track, and will normally place second and third out of the five opponents. **The dragon at the bottom of the track will almost always finish last out of the five opponents and most of the time, it does not have at least one element suited for the specific track. *As of August 7, 2012, the basic dragons and the hybrid dragons are able to race against limited dragons. Gallery Notes *The was released on July 25, 2012, along with the Seventh Island. *The is the first mini-game to be introduced to DragonVale. *The is the first place-able object in the market that is not a square. *The Fire Element Flag displayed on the side of the has a border that is yellow instead of red. *The Lightning Element Flag displayed on the side of the has a border that is blue instead of yellow. *On December 21, 2012, the was decorated with holiday decorations for a limited time. **On February 1, 2013, the holiday decorations on the were removed. *On June 27, 2013, a new two-step filter system for sorting dragons by elements was added. *On June 8, 2015, four new tracks were added to the : Brightless Vale, Radiant Run, Shining Valley, and Darkened Dash. *Along with the four new tracks, epic dragons have been racing along with hybrid and basic dragons. *On April 13, 2016, a ten race per day was set on the , and the 50,000 entry fee was removed.